concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Zevon
December 23-24, 1966 Bido Lito's, Los Angeles, CA (as Motorcycle Abiline) 1968 The Lagoon (with Kim Fowley), Salt Lake City 1975 The Calderon, Long Island, NY 1976 06/11-13/1976 New York, NY - The Bottom Line (2 or 3 nights {it's debatable} opening for John Hammond) 06/15?/1976 Nashville, TN - The Exit Inn 06/18-20/1976 Bryn Mawr, PA - The Main Point (3 nights opening for Steve Goodman) 06/25-27/1976 Chicago, IL - The Dark Knight 07/01-04/1976 Denver, CO - Ebbets Field 08/??/1976 Los Angeles, CA - The Roxy 08/19/1976 Cleveland, OH - Cleveland Music Hall 10/13/1976 Cleveland, OH - Words & Music - WMMS Radio Show/Coffee Break Concert 10/20/1976 Philadelphia, PA - with Jackson Browne 10/21/1976 Bethlehem, PA - with Jackson Browne 10/22/1976 Charlottesville, VA - University Hall, University of Virginia - with Jackson Browne 10/23/1976 Williamsburg, VA - William & Mary Hall, College of William & Mary - with Jackson Browne 10/24/1976 Washington, DC - DAR Constitution Hall - with Jackson Browne 10/25/1976 Washington, DC - DAR Constitution Hall - with Jackson Browne 10/27/1976 Atlanta, GA - The Civic Center - with Jackson Browne 10/28/1976 Athens, GA - Coliseum, University of Georgia - with Jackson Browne 10/29/1976 Jacksonville, FL - Civic Auditorium - with Jackson Browne 10/30/1976 Lakeland, FL - Civic Center Arena - with Jackson Browne 10/31/1976 Miami, FL - Jai Alai Fronton - with Jackson Browne 11/30/1976 Oakland, CA - with Jackson Browne 12/01/1976 Stockholm, Sweden - Karen - with Jackson Browne 12/04/1976 Manchester, UK - Palace Theatre - with Jackson Browne 12/05/1976 Glasgow, Scotland - The Apollo - with Jackson Browne 12/07/1976 London, UK, BBC Shepherd's Bush - "Old Grey Whistle Test" (possibly recorded the previous day) 12/07/1976 Amsterdam, Holland - with Jackson Browne 12/08/1976 Hilversum, Holland - VPRO Studios 12/09/1976 Amsterdam, Holland - Rai Congres Building - with Jackson Browne 12/11/1976 Heidelberg, Germany - Stadhalle 12/14/1976 Oslo, Norway - Storsalen Chateau Neuf - with Jackson Browne December 17-18, 1976 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG 1977 ??/??/1977 Denver, CO - Ebbetts Field ??/??/1977 Schaumburg, IL - B'Ginnings February 3, 1977 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA ("We Don't Need Nuclear Power" Benefit) February 4, 1977 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (A Benefit Concert For Pacific Alliance "We Don't Need Nuclear Power" Benefit) February 7, 1977 United Farm Workers Benefit, Santa Cruz, CA 02/09/1977 San Jose, CA - San Jose Center for the Performing Arts - Save The Whales Benefit 03/08/1977 Washington, DC - Cellar Door 04/07-09/1977 Tokyo - Harumi with Jackson Browne (Save The Whales/Rollin' Coconut Revue) 09/01/1977 Los Angeles, CA - The Troubadour 20th Anniversary Party 12/31/1977 Los Angeles, CA - The Forum (Guest on Bonnie Raitt/JBrowne Bill) 1978 ??/??/1978 New Orleans, LA - (spring) Rosie's ??/??/1978 Raleigh, NC - The Pier 03/??/1978 Roslyn, NY - My Father's Place March 3, 1978 Page Hall, Univ. of Albany, Albany, NY 03/05/1978 New York, NY - The Bottom Line 03/08/1978 Washington, DC - Cellar Door 03/17/1978 New York, NY - Trax (Bruuuuce joined WZ onstage - first meeting) 03/19/1978 Boston, MA - The Paradise 03/21/1978 Cleveland, OH - Agora Ballroom 03/22/1978 Cincinnati, OH - Bogart's Café 03/23/1978 Chicago, IL - Park West (WXRT Live) April 6-8 1978 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA 05/04/1978 Charlottesville, VA? - Trax? (w/Bruuuce joining WZ onstage) 05/05/1978 Boston, MA - Berklee Performance Center 05/07/1978 Philadelphia, PA - Academy of Music May 8, 1978 Lisner Auditorium, Washington DC 05/09/1978 Virginia Beach, VA - Rogues Gallery 05/11/1978 Columbus, OH - Agora 05/12/1978 Cleveland, OH - Little Theater 05/13/1978 Chicago, IL - Riviera 400 Club 05/14/1978 Detroit, MI - Royal Oak May 17, 1978 Pabst Theatre, Milwaukee, WI May 19, 1978 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO May 21, 1978 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN May 24, 1978 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI May 25, 1978 Emery Auditorium, Cincinnati, OH May 28, 1978 Rosy's Jazz Hall, New Orleans, LA May 31, 1978 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX June 2, 1978 Austin Opry House, Austin, TX June 3, 1978 DCCC Theater, Dallas, TX June 4, 1978 University of California, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead) June 6-7, 1978 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA June 9, 1978 Spartan Stadium, San Jose, CA (supporting Jackson Browne) June 10-11, 1978 Calaveras County Fairgrounds, Angels Camp, CA (Mountain Aire, supporting Jackson Browne) 06/23/1978 Portland, OR - Paramount Theater (w/Bruuuce joining in on ISWID) 06/25/1978 Vancouver, BC - unknown venue 06/27/1978 Calgary, Alta. - Palace Theater 06/29/1978 Toronto, ON - Convocation Hall 06/30/1978 Montreal, Quebec - La Plateau 07/05/1978 San Diego, CA - University of San Diego 07/08/1978 Berkeley, Ca - Berkeley Community Theater Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book July 11, 1978 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA 07/24/1978 Hollywood, CA - The Roxy possible wrong date 07/27/1978 Sausalito, CA - Record Plant 07/30/1978 Montreal, Canada - Auditorium Le Plateau (per Wolfgang's Vault and probably wrong - see 06/30) 1979 ??/??/1979 Washington, DC - Warner Theatre ??/??/1979 Washington, DC - Georgetown University ??/??/1979 Passaic, NJ - Capitol Theater ??/??/1979 Los Angeles, CA - Roxy Theatre ??/??/1979 Worcester, MA - Worcester Polytechnical Institute (March or April) ??/??/1979 Birmingham, AL - Brothers Music Hall 1980 ??/??/1980 New York, NY - Palladium 04/??/1980 Passaic, NJ - WNEW, 04/07/1980 East Lansing, MI - Michigan State University April 8, 1980 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH 04/11/1980 Ithaca, NY - Bailey Hall, Cornell University April 12, 1980 The Palladium, New York City, NY (3400 seat, sold out!) 04/15/1980 Newark, DE - Field House @ University of Delaware April 17, 1980 Rutgers University, New Brunswick, NJ April 18, 1980 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (Mink DeVille support) April 19, 1980 The Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA April 22, 1980 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA April 24, 1980 Wilson Ice Arena @ SUNY, Genesee, NY 04/25/1980 University Heights, OH - John Carroll University 04/26/1980 Royal Oak, MI - Music Theater (Holly Levin opening) 04/29/1980 Whitewater, WI - Williams Center 05/04/1980 Hollywood, CA - The Roxy Theatre May 10, 1980 Burruss Hall, Virginia Tech, Blacksburg, VA May 12, 1980 The Fountain Casino, Aberdeen, NJ Mat 17, 1980 University of South Florida, Tampa, FL 05/22/1980 Nashville, TN - Tennessee Theater (with Bruce Cockburn) 05/23/1980 Memphis, TN - unknown venue Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 05/24/1980 Jackson, MS - Jackson City Auditorium 05/26/1980 Los Angeles, CA - Universal Amphitheater 05/29/1980 Whitewater, WI - William Center 06/01/1980 Los Angeles, CA - Roxy Theatre June 5, 1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (supporting The Grateful Dead) 06/07/1980 Denver, CO questionable date, since WZ was opening for the Dead and they were in Boulder on the 7th June 7-8, 1980 Folsom Field, Univ. of Colorado, Boulder, CO (supporting The Grateful Dead) June 12, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX June 15, 1980 The Agora, Dallas, TX June 16, 1980 University Of South Florida, Tampa, FL June 20, 1980 Ben H. Lewis Hall, Riverside, CA June 23, 1980 Amphitheater, San Diego, CA (supported by Tweed Sneakers) June 24, 1980 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA June 26, 1980 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA 06/29/1980 Edmonton, ALTA - Commonwealth Stadium ("Rock Cirkus") August 17-21, 1980 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Hollye Leven) 1981 ??/??/1981 London - unknown venue 04/??/1981 Columbus, OH - Vet's Memorial 11/03/1981 New Orleans, LA - McAlister Auditorium, Tulane Univ. 1982 02/10/1982 Passaic, NJ - Capitol Theatre ('King Biscuit Flower Hour') 04/18/1982 Passaic, NJ - Capitol Theatre 04/30/1982 Boston, MA - Metro 09/04/1982 Boston, MA - Metro To The Finland Station Tour (in support of BLSIDS): 09/19/1982 Pomona, NJ - Stockton State College Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 09/21/1982 New Haven, CT - Toad's Place 09/23/1982 Williamstown, MA - Williams College 09/24/1982 Worcester, MA - Worcester Poly Tech Institute 09/25/1982 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance 09/26/1982 Glassboro, NJ - Glassboro State College 09/27/1982 New York, NY - Late Night with David Letterman September 28, 1982 The Ritz, New York, NY 09/29/1982 Boston, MA - The Metro 10/01/1982 Passaic, NJ - Capitol Theatre 10/02/1982 Ithaca, NY - Ithaca College 10/03/1982 Oneonta, NY - Student Union @ State University 10/05/1982 Providence, RI - Lupo's 10/07/1982 Hull, MA - Uncle Sam's 10/08/1982 Waterville, ME - Colby College 10/10/1982 Philadelphia, PA - Tower Theater 10/12/1982 Louisville, KY - The Palace October 14, 1982 Civic Center Auditorim, Madison, WI]] 10/15/1982 Minneapolis, MN - Orpheum Theater. 10/16/1982 Rock Island, IL - Centennial Hall, Augustiana College Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 10/17/1982 Chicago, IL - Park West 10/19/1982 Green Bay, WI - Carlton West 10/20/1982 Iowa City, IA - University Of Iowa 10/21/1982 Kansas City, MO - Uptown Theater 10/23/1982 Boulder, CO - University Of Colorado (opened for Kansas) 10/28/1982 Palo Alto, CA - The Keystone October 29-30, 1982 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA]] 10/31/1982 Los Angeles (Sherman Oaks), CA - Rissmiller's Country Club Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 11/02/1982 San Diego, CA - The Rodeo Club ~end of tour~ November 24, 1982 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ 1983 01/02/1983 Chicago, IL - Park West Club 01/08/1983 San Francisco, CA - Old Waldorf (see ticket below) 01/21/1983 Hollywood, CA - The Roxy Live at Least Tour: 01/27/1983 State College, PA - Penn State U. Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 01/28/1983 Bloomsburg, PA - Haas Auditorium Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 01/29/1983 Binghamton, NY - SUNY (“Solo Recital”) (see ticket below) 01/31/1983 Carbondale, IL - Shryock Auditorium, Southern Illinois U. Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book (see ticket below) 02/01/1983 Chicago, IL - Park West Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book (see stolen-from-eBay ticket image below) 02/02/1983 St. Louis, MO - Washington UniversityDate confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/03/1983 Green Bay, WI - Carlton West Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/04/1983 Rockford, IL - Metro Center Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/06/1983 Burlington, VT - Flynn Theater Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/07/1983 Hamilton, NY - Colgate University Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/08/1983 Philadelphia, PA - Ripley's Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/10/1983 Boston, MA - Paradise Theater Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/11/1983 Philadelphia, PA - Academy of Music Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/12/1983 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/13/1983 New Haven, CT - Toad's Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/14/1983 Washington, D.C. - The Bayou Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 02/16/1983 Harrisburg, PA - The Forum 02/17/1983 Providence, R.I. - Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel (see ticket below) 02/19/1983 Allentown, PA - Symphony Hall 02/20/1983 Durham, NH - University of New Hampshire 02/22-23/1983 New York, NY - Bottom Line 02/27/1983 Worcester, MA - E.M. Lowes Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 03/??/1983 Philadelphia, PA - Royal Academy of the Arts 03/02/1983 Union, NJ - Wilkins Theatre, Kean College (see ticket below) Date confirmed via George Gruel's Book 03/15/1983 Birmingham, AL - Old Town Music Hall 03/16/1983 Mississippi, LA - Riverboat President 03/15/1983 Houston, TX - unknown venue 03/21/1983 Austin, TX - Club Foot 03/26/1983 Phoenix, AZ - Celebrity Theatre 03/27/1983 Tuscon, AZ - University of Arizona Ballroom 03/31/1983 Honolulu, HI - Coconut Grove 04/01/1983 Honolulu, HI - Coconut Grove 2nd night of 2 night gig 04/20/1983 Rochester, NY - unknown venue 05/06/1983 London, England - Dingwalls questionable date 06/29/1983 London, England - Hammersmith Odeon 06/30/1983 Hamburg, Germany - Musik Halle 07/01/1983 Roskilde, Denmark - Roskilde Festival (see poster below- combined dates of 01, 02, 03 July) 07/02/1983 Torhout, Belgium - Festival Grounds (see poster below-combined dates of 02 & 03 July) 07/03/1983 Werchter, Belgium - Festival Grounds 07/05/1983 Amsterdam, Holland - Paradis 07/06/1983 Dublin, Ireland - National Stadium (see poster below - combined w/07 July) 07/07/1983 Cork, Ireland - Connolly Hall 07/25/1983 Washington, DC - unknown venue 08/06/1983 Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Arena ("Chicago" also on bill) 09/30/1983 Carlisle, PA - Dickinson College 10/03/1983 Amherst, MA - The Rusty Nail Inn 10/04/1983 Amherst, MA - The Rusty Nail Inn 10/06/1983 Amherst, MA - The Rusty Nail Inn 10/09/1983 Rochester, NY - Red Creek Inn 10/28/1983 New York, NY - The Bottom Line (Guest on T-Bone Burnett's Encore "Gloria") 1984 ??/??/1984 Green Bay, WI - Carlton West 02/29/1984 Athens, GA - 40 Watt Club 04/23/1984 Buffalo, NY - unknown venue 04/25/1984 Buffalo, NY - unknown venue 05/24/1984 Troy, MI - Pine Knob Music Theater 05/25/1984 Troy, MI - Pine Knob Music Theater 06/30/1984 Los Angeles, CA - McCabe's Music Store - Farewell show for employee Nancy Covey. Also w/Jackson B., Richard T., John Hiatt, Jennifer W. & T-Bone B. 08/23/1984 Hampton Beach NH - Club Casino 08/28/1984 New York City, NY - Bottom Line 09/02/1984 Concord, CA - Concord Pavillion (Opened for America) 09/09/1984 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 09/23/1984 San Francisco, CA - The Stone 09/26/1984 Denver, CO - unknown venue 09/27/1984 Milwaukee, WI - Univ. of Wisconsin 09/28/1984 Chicago, IL - Park West 09/29/1984 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 10/01/1984 Cleveland, OH - Peabody's Down Under (see newspaper ad below) 10/03/1984 Buffalo, NY - Buffalo State College 10/09/1984 Philadelphia, PA - Chestnut Cabaret 10/13/1984 Easton, PA - State Theater 1985 02/??/1985 Cleveland, OH - Peabody's DownUnder 04/25/1985 Buffalo, NY - unknown venue 04/27/1985 Providence, RI - unknown venue 04/29/1985 Boston, MA - Paradise Theater 05/01/1985 Philadelphia, PA - unknown venue 05/02/1985 New Haven, CT - Toad's Place 05/05-06/1985 New York, NY - the Bottom Line 05/10/1985 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou 05/12/1985 Chicago, IL - Park West (see ticket below) 05/13/1985 Cleveland, OH - Peabody's 05/16/1985 Milwaukee, WI - UWM Ballroom (see autographed poster below) 05/18/1985 St. Petersburg, FL - Le Club @ Tierra Verde Island Resort (see ticket below) 05/23/1985 Houston, TX - Rockefellers 05/25/1985 Denver, CO - Rainbow Music Hall 07/27/1985 Los Angeles, CA - Greek Theater (guesting @ REM show on "The Factory") 10/10/1985 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 10/30/1985 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 11/02/1985 San Francisco, CA - Wolfgang's 11/06/1985 Scottsdale, AZ - Anderson's Fifth Estate 11/07/1985 Denver, CO - Rainbow Music 11/09/1985 Dallas, TX - Arcadia Theater 11/11/1985 Winter Park, FL - Cheek to Cheek Lounge 1986 ??/??/1986 Solano Beach, CA - Belly Up Tavern 05/31/1986 Providence, RI - Civic Center 06/03/1986 New York, NY - The Bottom Line 06/07/1986 Hampton Beach, NH - Club Casino 06/12/1986 Buffalo, NY - Tralfamadore Cafe 06/16/1986 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's 06/17/1986 Dallas, TX - Fast and Cool Club 06/18/1986 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's 06/19/1986 Austin, TX - Fast and Cool Club (see poster below) 06/20/1986 Kansas City, MO - Parody Hall 06/23/1986 Scottsdale, AZ - Anderson's Fifth Estate (two shows: 8:00 and 10:30) (see tickets below) 07/03/1986 San Francisco, CA - Wolfgang's (see ticket below) 07/25/1986 Pittsburgh, PA - Graffiti 07/28/1986 Hilton Head Island, SC - The Old Post Office 08/01-02/1986 Ft. Lauderdale, FL - The Musicians Exchange 08/28/1986 Long Beach, CA - Long Beach Arena "Get Tough on Toxics" 1987 ??/??/1987 Hollywood, CA - MTV Cutting Edge ??/??/1987 Atlanta, GA - Fox Theater 01/16/1987 Chicago, IL - Mandell Hall, Univ of Chicago 06/01/1987 Rockline Radio Show 09/19/1987 Boston, MA - Orpheum Theater 09/21/1987 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance 09/22/1987 Portland,ME - Portland City Hall 09/24/1987 Amherst, MA - Fine Arts Center 09/25/1987 New York, NY - Beacon Theater 09/26/1987 Providence, RI - Performing Arts Center 09/27/1987 Philadelphia, PA - Tower Theater 09/29/1987 Washington DC - Constitution Hall 10/01/1987 Albany, NY - Palace Theater (see poster below) 10/02/1987 Sag Harbor, LI - Bay Street 10/03/1987 Norfolk, VA - The Boathouse 10/04/1987 New York, NY - The Ritz 10/06/1987 Syracuse, NY - Landmark Theater 10/07/1987 Pittsburgh, PA - Graffiti 10/08/1987 Bloomington, IN - I.U. Auditorium 10/09/1987 Detroit, MI - Royal Oak Theatre 10/10/1987 Highland Heights, OH - Front Row Theatre (see ticket below) 10/12/1987 Madison, WI - Civic Center (see ticket below) 10/13/1987 Merrillville, IN - Holiday Star Theater 10/14/1987 Iowa City, IA - Hancher Auditorium 10/16/1987 Chicago, IL - Mandel Hall 10/17/1987 Minneapolis, MN - Orpheum Theatre 10/18/1987 Milwaukee, WI - UWM/Performing Arts Center 10/20/1987 Kansas City, MO - Memorial Hall According to the “Dates” page in the Sentimental Hygiene Tour Book, it began on Oct. 21 (which really doesn’t make a lot of sense in light of all the September & early October dates listed above...) Not all the dates in the Tour Book have been listed here...they may have been scheduled, but may not have actually occurred. As it is, the Book says 10/29 was a day off, yet we have confirmation that there was a performance in Gainesville. See two pages from the book below... 10/23/1987 Dallas, TX - Bronco Bowl 10/24/1987 Austin, TX - Backroom (see ticket below) 10/27/1987 Birmingham, AL - Alabama Theater (see poster below) 10/29/1987 Gainesville, FL - Bandshell, Univ. of Florida 10/30/1987 Tampa, FL - Busch Gardens (see ticket below) 10/31/1987 Sunrise, FL - Sunrise Musical Theater 11/03/1987 New Orleans, LA - Storyville Jazz Hall 11/07/1987 Boulder, CO - Boulder's Coast Band included Kenny Gradney & Richie Hayward (see ticket below) 11/09/1987 Salt Lake City, UT - Fairgrounds Coliseum (WZ Opened for Los Lobos) 11/11/1987 Berkeley, CA - Berkeley Community Theatre (see ticket & poster below) 11/13/1987 Oakland-Alameda, CA - REM concert, WZ played keyboards on two songs 11/14/1987 Portland, OR - Starry Night 11/15/1987 Seattle, WA - Paramount Theater 11/17/1987 Eugene, OR - Silva Concert Hall (see ticket below) 11/20/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 11/22/1987 Phoenix, AZ - Celebrity Theater 11/23/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 11/29/1987 Anaheim, CA - Melodyland (? Venue) 11/30/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 12/31/1987 Chicago, IL - The Riviera Night Club 1987 ??/??/1987 Hollywood, CA - MTV Cutting Edge ??/??/1987 Atlanta, GA - Fox Theater 01/16/1987 Chicago, IL - Mandell Hall, Univ of Chicago 06/01/1987 Rockline Radio Show 09/19/1987 Boston, MA - Orpheum Theater 09/21/1987 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance 09/22/1987 Portland,ME - Portland City Hall 09/24/1987 Amherst, MA - Fine Arts Center 09/25/1987 New York, NY - Beacon Theater 09/26/1987 Providence, RI - Performing Arts Center 09/27/1987 Philadelphia, PA - Tower Theater 09/29/1987 Washington DC - Constitution Hall 10/01/1987 Albany, NY - Palace Theater (see poster below) 10/02/1987 Sag Harbor, LI - Bay Street 10/03/1987 Norfolk, VA - The Boathouse 10/04/1987 New York, NY - The Ritz 10/06/1987 Syracuse, NY - Landmark Theater 10/07/1987 Pittsburgh, PA - Graffiti 10/08/1987 Bloomington, IN - I.U. Auditorium 10/09/1987 Detroit, MI - Royal Oak Theatre 10/10/1987 Highland Heights, OH - Front Row Theatre (see ticket below) 10/12/1987 Madison, WI - Civic Center (see ticket below) 10/13/1987 Merrillville, IN - Holiday Star Theater 10/14/1987 Iowa City, IA - Hancher Auditorium 10/16/1987 Chicago, IL - Mandel Hall 10/17/1987 Minneapolis, MN - Orpheum Theatre 10/18/1987 Milwaukee, WI - UWM/Performing Arts Center 10/20/1987 Kansas City, MO - Memorial Hall According to the “Dates” page in the Sentimental Hygiene Tour Book, it began on Oct. 21 (which really doesn’t make a lot of sense in light of all the September & early October dates listed above...) Not all the dates in the Tour Book have been listed here...they may have been scheduled, but may not have actually occurred. As it is, the Book says 10/29 was a day off, yet we have confirmation that there was a performance in Gainesville. See two pages from the book below... 10/23/1987 Dallas, TX - Bronco Bowl 10/24/1987 Austin, TX - Backroom (see ticket below) 10/27/1987 Birmingham, AL - Alabama Theater (see poster below) 10/29/1987 Gainesville, FL - Bandshell, Univ. of Florida 10/30/1987 Tampa, FL - Busch Gardens (see ticket below) 10/31/1987 Sunrise, FL - Sunrise Musical Theater 11/03/1987 New Orleans, LA - Storyville Jazz Hall 11/07/1987 Boulder, CO - Boulder's Coast Band included Kenny Gradney & Richie Hayward (see ticket below) 11/09/1987 Salt Lake City, UT - Fairgrounds Coliseum (WZ Opened for Los Lobos) 11/11/1987 Berkeley, CA - Berkeley Community Theatre (see ticket & poster below) 11/13/1987 Oakland-Alameda, CA - REM concert, WZ played keyboards on two songs 11/14/1987 Portland, OR - Starry Night 11/15/1987 Seattle, WA - Paramount Theater 11/17/1987 Eugene, OR - Silva Concert Hall (see ticket below) 11/20/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 11/22/1987 Phoenix, AZ - Celebrity Theater 11/23/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 11/29/1987 Anaheim, CA - Melodyland (? Venue) 11/30/1987 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theater 12/31/1987 Chicago, IL - The Riviera Night Club 1988 ??/??/1988 Austin, TX - (unknown venue) 02/02/1988 Copenhagen, Denmark - Monmatre 02/03/1988 Utrecht Vredenburg - 105 w/band 02/04/1988 Ghent, Belgium - Kunstencentrum Vooruit 02/05/1988 Paris, France - The Locomotive 02/07/1988 Munich, Germany - Theaterfabrik 02/08/1988 Frankfurt, Germany - Festhalle 02/09/1988 Bochum, Germany - Zeche 02/11/1988 Copenhagen, Denmark - Monmartre 02/13-16/1988 Oslo, Norway - Sardines (see ticket below) 02/??/1988 Oslo, Norway - one-hour concert @ The Munch Museum 02/18/1988 Stockholm, Sweden - unknown venue 02/19/1988 Uppsala, Sweden - unknown venue 02/20/1988 Gothenberg, Sweden - unknown venue 02/21/1988 Lund, Sweden - unknown venue 02/23/1988 Hamburg, Germany - Markthalle (see ticket below) 02/25/1988 London, England - Hammersmith Odeon Theater (see ticket below) 02/26/1988 Dublin, Ireland - The Olympia 02/27/1988 Galway, Ireland - unknown venue 02/28/1988 Belfast, Ireland - King's Hall 03/07/1988 Werchter, Belgium - Werchter Festival 07/19/1988 Tokyo, Japan - Kan-i Hoken Hall 07/20/1988 Tokyo, Japan - Sun Plaza (see ticket below) 07/28/1988 Tokyo, Japan - unknown venue The Patrician Homeboys Tour aka “Sic ‘em Dogs On Me”: (see poster below) 10/29/1988 Ventura, CA - Ventura Theater 10/30/1988 San Francisco, CA - The Fillmore (see poster below) 11/??/1988 Seattle, WA - Parker's 11/01/1988 Portland, OR - Pine Street Theater (see poster below) 11/02/1988 Portland, OR - Starry Night (see ticket below) YES! As incredible as it seems, I have seen a horrible scan of a ticket, but the date can be made out. WZ was in Portland two nights in a row, at two different venues, one performance costing twice as much as the other. Either that, or the ticket printer made a HUGE mistake. 11/06/1998 Denver, CO - Rainbow Music Hall (see poster & ticket below) 11/09/1988 Kansas City, MO - Uptown Theater 11/11/1988 St. Louis, MO - Mississippi Nights 11/14/1988 Minneapolis, MN - 1st Avenue (see ticket below) 11/15/1988 Madison, WI - Headliners 11/16/1988 Milwaukee, WI - UWM Ballroom 11/17/1988 Chicago, IL - Park West (2 shows) 11/20/1988 Columbus, OH - Union Ballroom 11/21/1988 Indianapolis, IN - Vogue 11/23/1988 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 11/25/1988 Pittsburgh, PA - Graffiti 11/26/1988 Rochester, NY - Country Warehouse (see ticket below) 11/27/1988 Toronto, Canada - The Diamond Club 11/29/1988 Boston, MA - The Paradise 11/30/1988 Portland, ME - Raul's Roadside Attraction 12/??/1988 Sag Harbour, NY - unknown venue 12/??/1988 Wichita, KS - Coyote Club (possibly November) 12/02/1988 Asbury Park, NJ - The Stone Pony 12/05/1988 Georgetown, DC - Bayou 12/06/1988 Carrboro, NC - Arts Centre 12/07/1988 Charlottesville, VA - The Max 12/09/1988 New York, NY - Town Hall 12/12/1988 Atlanta, GA - Cotton Club 1989 ??/??/1989 Pittsburgh, PA - unknown venue 09/22/1989 Salem, OR - unknown venue; opening for Richard Marx (see poster for the entire tour below) 09/23/1989 Richland, OR - unknown venue; opening for Richard Marx 09/24/1989 Boise, ID - unknown venue; opening for Richard Marx 09/25/1989 Missoula, MT - unknown venue; opening for Richard Marx 09/28/1989 Billings, MT - MetraPark Arena; opening for Richard Marx 10/08/1989 Burlington, VT - Hunt's 11/18/1989 New York, NY - UN Plaza, Hungerthon Benefit 11/20/1989 New York, NY - Scelsa's Idiot's Delight - KFOG 11/30/1989 Indianapolis, IN - Vogue 11/??/1989 European Tour - unknown dates and venues 1990 Millennium Paranoia Tour: 02/02/90 - 03/25/90: 39 US Cities, 2 Canadian Frank Simms - Guitar, Backing Vocals; Jennifer Condos - Bass, Backing Vocals; Ian Wallace -Drums. See March Calendar, Tour Dates page and Tour Personnel pages below...Once again, dates may not match the Tour Book - it’s that schedule vs. reality dealio... ??/??/1990 Sacramento, CA - The Crest Theater 01/01/1990 Charlottesville, VA - Trax 01/28/1990 Madison, WI - The Barrymore 02/??/1990 Toronto, Canada - unknown venue 02/02/1990 Kingston, RI - Keaney Gym, University of R.I. 02/03/1990 Boston, MA - The Orpheum Theatre 02/04/1990 Burlington, VT - Memorial Auditorium (from a ticket stub on eBay..see stolen pic below) 02/07/1990 Albany, NY - Palace Theater (see poster below) 02/08/1990 Canton, NY - St. Lawrence University Gulick Theatre (see poster below) 02/09/1990 Philadelphia, PA - Tower Theater 02/10/1990 New York, NY - Beacon Theatre (from a ticket stub on eBay) 02/11/1990 Asbury Park, NJ - The Stone Pony 02/16/1990 Washington, DC - Lisner Auditorium, George Washington University 02/17/1990 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 02/18/1990 Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque Ballroom 02/20/1990 Indianapolis, IN - The Vogue (according to a show seeded on Dime...) 02/22/1990 Cleveland, OH - The Front Row 02/23/1990 Chicago, IL - Park West (2 shows) 02/24/1990 Chicago, IL - Star Plaza Theater 02/26/1990 Milwaukee, WI - University of Wisconsin 02/27/1990 Minneapolis, MN - 1st Avenue 02/29/1990 Minneapolis, MN - 1st Avenue 03/02/1990 Atlanta, GA - Center Stage 03/03/1990 Tampa, FL - Tampa Theatre 03/04/1990 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theatre 03/05/1990 Daytona Beach, FL - Finky's 03/07/1990 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's 03/08/1990 Austin, TX - Backroom 03/09/1990 Dallas, TX - Arcadia 03/10/1990 Tulsa, OK - Cains Ballroom 03/11/1990 Kansas City, MO - The Shadow 03/13/1990 Boulder, CO - Macky Auditorium 03/14/1990 Steamboat Springs, CO - Sheraton Hotel Grand Ballroom 03/16/1990 San Rafael, CA - New George's 03/17/1990 Santa Cruz, CA - Catalyst 03/18/1990 San Francisco, CA - Slims (see ticket below) 03/20/1990 Las Vegas, NV - Calamity Jane's Roadhouse 03/21/1990 San Diego, CA - Bacchanal 03/23/1990 Ventura, CA - Ventura Theatre 03/24/1990 San Juan Capistrano, CA - Coach House 03/25/1990 Los Angeles, CA - Wiltern Theatre 04/03/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/04/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/05/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/06/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/07/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/08/1990 Melbourne, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/17/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/18/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/19/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/20/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/21/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/22/1990 Sydney, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/23/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/24/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/25/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/26/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/27/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/28/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 04/29/1990 Adelaide, Australia - Hilton Hotel (with the Little River Band) 05/03/1990 Perth, Australia - Burswood Casino (with the Little River Band) 05/04/1990 Perth, Australia - Burswood Casino (with the Little River Band) 05/05/1990 Perth, Australia - Burswood Casino (with the Little River Band) 05/06/1990 Perth, Australia - Burswood Casino (with the Little River Band) 04/23/1990 In the Studio 10/20/1990 Kansas City, OH - The Shadow 10/30/1990 Seattle, WA - Parker's Casino 10/31/1990 Portland, OR - Melody Ballroom (see green poster below) 11/??/1990 San Francisco, CA - unknown venue 11/02/1990 Oakland, CA - Omni (see ticket below) 11/10/1990 Ventura, CA - Ventura Theater 11/11/1990 Tempe, AZ - After the Gold Rush (see ticket below) 11/13/1990 Boulder, CO - Boulder Theatre 11/15/1990 Austin, TX - Backroom 11/16/1990 Dallas, TX - unknown venue 11/19/1990 Omaha, NE - Ranch Bowl 11/20/1990 Kansas City, MO - The Shadow 11/22/1990 Wichita, KS - unknown venue 11/23/1990 Chicago, IL - Riviera Theater 11/24/1990 Minneapolis, MN - unknown venue 11/25/1990 Madison, WI - The Barrymore 11/29/1990 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 11/30/1990 Cincinnati, OH - Bogart's see ticket below 12/??/1990 Cleveland, OH - The Empire 12/05/1990 Providence, RI - Campus Club 12/06/1990 Latham, NY - "Saratoga Winners" unknown venue 12/07/1990 Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 12/08/1990 Philadelphia, PA - Chestnut Cabaret 12/11/1990 New Haven, CT - unknown venue 12/12/1990 Northampton, PA - unknown venue 12/14/1990 Boston, MA - Orpheum Theater (Walden Woods Project benefit w/Don Henley, who did a short set) 12/15/1990 New York, NY - The Beacon see ticket below 12/16/1990 Washington, DC - The Bayou 12/19/1990 Charlotte, NC - The 13-13 Club 12/21/1990 Merrillville, IN - Star Theater 12/25/1990 Atlanta, GA - Center Stage 12/28/1990 Fort Lauderdale, FL - The Button 12/31/1990 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theater 1991 01/01/1991 Charleston, WV - Cultural Center Mountain Stage 06/18/1991 Burgettstown, PA - Star Lake Amphitheatre (Opening for Steve Winwood) 06/21/1991 Philadelphia, PA - Spectrum (Opening for Steve Winwood) 06/22/1991 Holmdel, NJ - Garden State Arts Center (Opening for Steve Winwood) (see ticket below) 06/25/1991 Lenox, MA - Tanglewood (Opening for Steve Winwood) 06/26/1991 Saratoga, NY - Performing Arts Center (w/Steve Winwood) 11/17/1991 (possibly Charleston) WV - Mountain Stage 12/11/1991 Bearsville, NY - Bearsville Theatre 12/13/1991 Buffalo, NY - Impaxx 12/15/1991 Baltimore, MD - Steeltown 12/17/1991 New York, NY - The Marquee 12/21/1991 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club (see ticket below) 12/26/1991 Philadelphia, PA - Chestnut Cabaret (TWO shows) 12/27/1991 Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds 12/28/1991 New Britain, CT - The Sting 1992 ??/??/1992 New Britain, CT - The Sting 01/??/1992 Toronto (w/ The Odds) 01/??/1992 Woodstock, NY - unknown venue 01/02/1992 Grand Rapids, MI - Club Eastbrook (Now the Orbit Room) 01/05/1992 Cleveland, OH - Empire Concert Club 01/10/1992 Chicago, IL - Park West 01/11/1992 Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre (see ticket below) 01/13/1992 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall 01/14/1992 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 01/15/1992 Omaha, NE - unknown venue 01/17/1992 Merrillville, IN - Holiday Star Plaza Theater (w/Dave Mason) (see ticket below) 01/18/1992 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 01/19/1992 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall 01/23/1992 Charleston, SC - Music Farm 01/24/1992 St. Petersburg, FL - Jannus Landing (see ticket below) 01/25/1992 Nashville, TN - unknown venue 01/26/1992 Gadsden, AL - Center for Cultural Arts 01/27/1992 New Orleans, LA - Tipitinas 01/28/1992 Gadsden, AL - Center for Cultural Arts (see poster below) 01/31/1992 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's (see ticket below) 02/01/1992 Dallas, TX - Deep Ellum Live 02/03/1992 Boulder, Co - Boulder Theatre 02/07/1992 Los Angeles, CA - Variety Arts Theater 02/08/1992 Ventura, CA - unknown venue 02/09/1992 San Francisco, CA - Slims (see ticket below) 02/11/1992 Seattle, WA - Parker's (w/ The Odds) 04/23/1992 Boston, MA - Mountain Stage 05/28/1992 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theater 06/04/1992 Charleston, SC - Music Farm 06/05/1992 Richmond, VA - The Flood Zone 06/08/1992 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou 06/11/1992 Lancaster, PA - Village Nightclub 06/12/1992 Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds 06/13/1992 Wildwood, NJ - The Playpen 06/19/1992 Newark, DE - Stone Balloon 06/24/1992 Boston, MA - Paradise 06/27/1992 New York, NY - Town Hall 06/30/1992 Louisville, KY - Hurricane O'Malley's 07/??/1992 Atlanta, GA - Coca-Cola Roxy Theater 07/01/1992 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 07/02/1992 Milwaukee, WI - unknown venue 07/06/1992 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 07/07/1992 Madison, WI - The Barrymore 07/08/1992 Chicago, IL - Park West 07/09/1992 Cleveland, OH - unknown venue 07/11/1992 Winter Park, CO - American Music Festival (with Neil Young)(see poster below) 07/14/1992 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue (see poster below) 07/22/1992 Jackson, MS - Hal and Mal's 07/23/1992 New Orleans, LA - Tipitina's 07/25/1992 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's (Early & Late shows) 07/26/1992 Austin, TX - The Back Room 07/27/1992 Dallas, TX - Club Dada 08/03/1992 Seattle, WA - Parkers 08/04/1992 Portland, OR - Roseland Theater 08/11/1992 Los Angeles, CA - The Strand, Redondo Beach 08/12/1992 Solana Beach, CA - Belly Up Tavern (last show before European Tour) 09/05/1992 Modena, Italy - Fiesta Dell'Unita 09/06/1992 Milan, Italy - Arena Civica 09/08/1992 Oslo, Norway - Sentrum (see ticket below) 09/09/1992 Stockholm, Sweden - The Melody 09/10/1992 Helsinki, Finland 09/14/1992 Utrecht, Netherlands 09/15/1992 Nuremburg, Germany - Serenadenhof 09/16/1992 Berlin, Germany - The Loft 09/18/1992 Hamburg, Germany - Schmidt's Tivoli 09/19/1992 Leffinge, Belgium - Leffingeleuren (see poster below) 09/21/1992 Bonn, Germany - Biskuithalle (see poster below) 09/22/1992 Bochum, Germany - Zeche 09/23/1992 Frankfurt, Germany - Batschkapp 09/25/1992 London, England - Town and Country Club (see ticket below) 10/??/1992 Woy Woy, Australia - Woy Woy Leagues Club 10/03/1992 Auckland, New Zealand - Gluepot 10/06/1992 Rozelle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/07/1992 Rozelle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/08/1992 Rozelle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/09/1992 St. Marys, Australia - St. Mary's Leagues Club 10/10/1992 Newcastle, Australia - The Cambridge Hotel 10/11/1992 Adelaide, Australia - Big Ticket 10/13/1992 Perth, Australia - Burswood Casino 10/18/1992 Fitzroy, Australia - Universal Theatre 10/19/1992 Melbourne, Australia - The Grain Store 10/20/1992 Melbourne, Australia - The Grain Store 10/22/1992 Roselle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/23/1992 Roselle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/24/1992 Roselle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/25/1992 Roselle, Australia - The Bridge Hotel 10/30/1992 Newtown, Australia - The Enmore Thtr. 10/31/1992 Townsville, Australia - Townsville Civic Theatre (see ticket below) 11/17/1992 Miami, FL - unknown venue 11/22/1992 Kansas City, MO - unknown venue 12/01/1992 Boulder, CO - Fox Theater (see poster below) 12/31/1992 Chicago, IL - The Vic Theater 1993 ??/??/1993 Live at Mountain Stage 01/??/1993 DeKalb, IL - Otto's Bar 01/12/1993 Killington, VT - Pickle Barrel 01/14/1993 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club (see ticket below) 03/23/1993 Minneapolis, MN - 1st Avenue 04/23/1993 Boston, MA - Mountain Stage - Blackman Auditorium @ Northeastern Univ. 04/24/1993 Boston, MA - Mountain Stage - Blackman Auditorium @ Northeastern Univ. 04/27/1993 Philadelphia, PA - Spectrum 05/??/1993 Detroit, MI -unknown venue 05/??/1993 Philadelphia, PA - World Cafe Studio 05/02/1993 New Haven, CT - Toad's Place 05/03/1993 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club (see ticket below) 05/05/1993 Portland, ME - unknown venue 05/06/1993 New York, NY - Tramps 05/07/1993 Philadelphia, PA - Theater of the Living Arts 05/08/1993 Asbury Park, NJ - The Stone Pony 05/09/1993 Allentown, PA - WYSP 05/12/1993 Newark, DE - Stone Balloon 05/16/1993 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou 05/17/1993 Baltimore, MD - Max's On Broadway 05/21/1993 Cleveland, OH - Peabody's Down Under 05/22/1993 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 05/24/1993 Indianapolis, IN - Vogue 05/27/1993 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall 05/28/1993 Minneapolis, MN - Ist Avenue 05/29/1993 Chicago, IL - Park West (see ticket below) 06/??/1993 Austin, TX - Back Yard at Bee Cave 06/02/1993 Kansas City, MO - The Shadow 06/09/1993 Atlanta, GA - The Electric Ballroom (see ticket below) 06/16/1993 St Petersburg, FL - Club Detroit 06/17/1993 Miami, FL - The Stephen Talkhouse 06/18/1993 West Palm Beach - FL - Carefree Theater 06/20/1993 Birmingham, AL - City Stages Festival 06/24/1996 Baton Rouge, LA - The Varsity (see ticket below) 07/15/1993 Spokane, WA - The Met 07/16/1993 Seattle, WA - Parkers (see newspaper ad below) 07/17/1993 Portland, OR - La Luna (see poster below) 07/21/1993 San Francisco, CA - Slims (see ticket below) 07/22/1993 Roseville (Sacramento,) CA - Classic Jukebox 11/06/1993 Mountain View, CA - Shoreline Amph. Bridge School Benefit 12/??/1993 New Britain, CT - The Sting 1994 02/??/1994 Kalamazoo, MI - State Theatre 02/02/1994 Boston, MA - Paradise Theater 02/04/1994 Providence, RI - The Strand 02/07/1994 Syracuse, NY - Symphony Hall (see ticket below) 02/08/1994 Rochester, NY - The Horizontal Boogie Bar 02/09/1994 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou Probably wrong date, as the gig below HAS a ticket stub... 02/09/1994 Buffalo, NY - Impaxx Theater (see ticket below) 02/12/1994 Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 02/13/1994 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou 02/15/1994 Allentown, PA - The Zodiac Club 02/16/1994 Newark, DE - Stone Balloon 02/22/1994 Cincinnati, OH - Bogarts 02/25/1994 Chicago, IL - Park West 03/06/1994 Aspen, CO - Wheeler Opera House 06/29/1994 Miami, FL - The Stephen Talkhouse 07/01/1994 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theater 07/06/1994 Denver, CO - Fox Theater from two posters on eBay - one blue, one pink (?) (see posters below) 07/27/1994 Little Rock, AR - Juanita's (see ticket stolen from Facebook below) 07/30/1994 Baton Rouge, LA - The Varsity 08/??/1994 Detroit, MI - unknown venue 08/02/1994 Atlanta, GA - Variety Playhouse 08/10/1994 Latham, NY - Starlite Music Theatre (opened for Eddie Money) 08/11/1994 Warwick, RI - Warwick Musical Theater (from a barely legible stub on eBay) 08/13/1994 Hampton Beach, NH - Hampton Beach Casino (opened for Eddie Money) (see ticket below) 08/14/1994 Devon, PA - Valley Forge Music Fair (opened for Eddie Money) 08/17/1994 Wallingford, CT - Oakdale Theater (opened for Eddie Money) (see ticket below) 08/20/1994 Boston, MA (w/ Eddie Money) 08/21/1994 Cape Cod, MA - The Melody Tent (opened for Eddie Money) 08/26/1994 Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony (see ticket below) 08/29/1994 King Biscuit Flower Hour Recorded earlier? 08/29/1994 Chattanooga, TN - Market St. Performance Hall (see ticket below) 09/??/1994 Denver, CO - Ogden Theater 09/01/1994 Pittsburgh, PA - Rosebud Cafe 09/02/1994 Detroit, MI - Majestic Theatre 09/03/1994 Indianapolis, IN - Vogue 09/04/1994 Peoria, IL - Madison Theater (see ticket below) 09/06/1994 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall 09/07/1994 Madison, WI - Barrymore Theater (see ticket below) 09/08/1994 Chicago, IL - Park West 09/09/1994 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 1995 02/09/1995 Northampton, MA - Pearl Street 02/10/1995 Exter, NH - Ioka Theatre 02/14/1995 South Amboy, NJ - Club Bene 02/16/1995 Boston, MA - South Station 02/18/1995 Weymouth, MA - Spotlights 02/19/1995 Syracuse, NY - Club Chameleon (see ticket below) 03/05/1995 Hollywood, CA - The Palace (see ticket/poster below) 06/30/1995 Milwukee, WI - Marcus Amphitheater - Summerfest w/The Bodeans 07/06/1995 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance 07/07/1995 Sea Bright, NJ - Tradewinds 07/08/1995 Buffalo - Marquee at the Tralf 07/09/1995 Syracuse, NY - Club Chameleon 07/11/1995 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club 07/12/1995 Portland, ME - State Theatre 07/14/1995 New York, NY - Irving Plaza 07/15/1995 Philadelphia, PA - Theatre Of Living Arts 07/16/1995 Washington, DC - The Bayou 07/17/1995 Cleveland, OH - Shooters 07/19/1995 Cincinnati, OH - Sycamore Gardens (Bogart's?) 07/20/1995 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 07/21/1995 Roseville, MI - The Ritz 07/22/1995 Chicago, IL - Park West 07/23/1995 Chicago, IL - Park West 07/24/1995 Oshkosh, WI - Grand Opera House 07/25/1995 Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre 07/26/1995 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 07/28/1995 Peoria, IL - Madison Theatre (see poster & ticket below) 07/29/1995 Waukesha, WI - Riverfest Theme Park (Frame Park) 07/31/1995 Boulder, CO - Fox Theatre (see poster below) 08/04/1995 Seattle, WA - Backstage 08/05/1995 Portland, OR - Roseland Theatre 08/07/1995 Santa Cruz, CA - The Catalyst 08/08/1995 San Francisco, CA - Slim's (see ticket below) 08/09/1995 W. Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues 08/10/1995 Solana Beach, CA - Belly-Up Tavern 08/12/1995 Las Vegas, NV - Reggae & Blues Bar (on Fremont Street) 08/13/1995 Mesa, AZ - Nile Theatre (conflicting date with gig listed below) 08/13/1995 Tempe, AZ - Electric Ballroom (conflicting date with gig listed above) (see ticket below) 08/16/1995 Dallas, TX - Trees 08/17/1995 Austin, TX - Liberty Lunch 08/18/1995 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's 08/19/1995 New Orleans, LA - House Of Blues 08/21/1995 St. Petersburg, FL - Jannus Landing 08/22/1995 W. Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theatre 08/23/1995 Orlando, FL - Jani Lane's Sunset Strip 08/25/1995 Atlanta, GA - The Roxy 08/26/1995 Nashville, TN - 328 Performance Hall 08/27/1995 Washington, DC - The Bayou 08/31/1995 Dewey Beach, DE - Bottle and Cork 1996 01/09/1996 Scottsdale, AZ - Rocking Horse 01/11/1996 Crested Butte, CO - Rafters 01/12/1996 Aspen, CO - Wheeler Opera House (See photo below of WZ's autograffito in the venue's elevator.) 01/13/1996 Vail, CO - Garron's Saloon 01/15/1996 Denver, CO - Bluebird Theater 01/16/1996 Colorado Springs, CO - Rack N Roll 01/17/1996 Albuquerque, NM - Dingo Bar 01/19/1996 Lubbock, TX - Stubbs 01/20/1996 Ft. Worth, TX - Caravan of Dreams 01/21/1996 Houston, TX - Rockefellers 01/23/1996 New Orleans, LA - House of Blues 01/24/1996 Lafayette, LA - Grant Street Performance Hall 01/25/1996 Little Rock, AR - Juanita's 01/26/1996 Oxford, MS - Proud Larry's 01/27/1996 Birmingham, AL - Louie's 01/29/1996 Tallahassee, FL - Musical Moon 02/??/1996 Boulder, CO - Cotton Club 02/01/1996 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theatre 02/02/1996 Ybor City (Tampa), FL - The Rubb (see ticket below) 02/03/1996 Orlando, FL - Jani Lane's Sunset Strip 02/06/1996 Charlotte, NC - unknown venue 02/07/1996 Raleigh, NC - The Newbar 02/09/1996 Washington, DC - The Bayou (see ticket below) 02/14/1996 Philadelphia - Theater of the Living Arts 02/16/1996 Concord NH - Concord City Auditorium 02/20/1996 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club 02/23/1996 Concord, NH - Capital Center of the Arts 02/27/1996 Burlington, VT - Club Metronome (see ticket below) 03/04/1996 Cincinnati, OH - Top Cat's 03/05/1996 Indianapolis, IN - Vogue 03/07/1996 Cleveland, OH - The Odeon 03/09/1996 Chicago, IL - Park West 03/11/1996 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 03/12/1996 Madison, WI - The Barrymore 03/14/1996 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall (06/08/1996 Berwyn, IL incorrect date? We know the date below is correct) 06/08/1996 Crown Point, IN - Lake County Fairgrounds Sunshine Festival 06/17/1996 Washington, DC - The Bayou ?? 07/02/1996 Cuyahoga Falls, OH - Blossom Music Center/Furthur Festival (according to bt.etree.org) 07/04/1996 Darien Lake, NY - Performing Arts Center/Furthur Festival (according to some guy on eBay selling a stub with no artists' names on it) ...which turns out to be wildly incorrect. WZ was NOT at this performance of the Furthur Festival see bogus ticket below 07/05/1996 Washington, DC - The Bayou ?? 07/06/1996 Washington, DC - The Bayou (see ticket below) 07/07/1996 Hartford, CT - Meadows Music Theater/Furthur Festival 07/12/1996 Winston-Salem, NC - Ziggy's (see ticket below) 07/13/1996 Charlotte, NC - The Sound Factory 07/16/1996 Dallas, TX - Hard Rock Cafe 08/26/1996 Asbury Park, NJ - The Stone Pony 8/31 & 9/1/96 Laytonville, CA - 'Wavy Gravy's Hog Farm Pig-Nic', Black Oak Ranch (see poster below) 10/05/1996 San Francisco, CA - Slim's 10/06/1996 Santa Cruz, CA - The Catalyst 10/08/1996 Seattle, WA - The Backstage 10/09/1996 Portland, OR - Aladdin Theatre 10/12/1996 Aspen, CO - The Double Diamond 10/13/1996 Denver, CO - Bluebird Theatre 10/15/1996 Omaha, NE - Ranch Bowl 10/17/1996 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 10/19/1996 Cedar Rapids, IA - Big Dog's 10/20/1996 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall 10/21/1996 Oshkosh, WI - Opera House 10/23/1996 Chicago, IL - Park West 10/25/1996 Ft. Wayne, IN - Pierre's 10/26/1996 Bloomington, IN - Second Story 10/27/1996 Cleveland, OH - The Odeon 10/29/1996 Columbus, OH - Newport Music Hall 10/30/1996 Grand Rapids, MI - The Reptile House 11/01/1996 Pittsburgh, PA - Rosebud 11/05/1996 Syracuse, NY - Styleen's Rhythm Palace 11/06/1996 Cohoes, NY - Saratoga Winners 11/07/1996 Northhampton, MA - Pearl Street 11/08/1996 Lancaster, PA - Chameleon Club 11/09/1996 Utica, NY - Rainforest Preserve 11/11/1996 Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club 11/12/1996 Danbury, CT - Tuxedo Junction 11/13/1996 Wilmington, DE - The Big Kahuna 11/14/1996 Scranton, PA - Tink's 11/16/1996 Alexandria, VA - The Birchmere 11/17/1996 Richmond, VA - The Flood Zone November 20, 1996 Louisville, KY - Phoenix Hill Tavern 11/26/1996 New Orleans, LA - House Of Blues 11/27/1996 Houston, TX - Rockefeller's 11/29/1996 Austin, TX - Antone's 11/30/1996 San Antonio, TX - Sneaker's 12/10/1996 Santa Monica, CA - Museum For Flying Gathering of the Tribe in L.A 12/12/1996 Louisville, KY - Louisville Memorial Auditorium A Tribute to Hunter S.Thompson 1997 97 probably spent resting up from 96! 1998 03/15/1998 Santa Monica, CA - Santa Monica Civic Aud., May 8, 1998 Bangor, ME - Bangor Auditorium with the Rock Bottom Remainders 06/27/1998 NYC - Town Hall (Syd Straw opening) 11/19/1998 Georgetown, DC - The Bayou with the Rock Bottom Remainders 11/21/1998 Miami, FL - Bayside Marketplace with the Rock Bottom Remainders 1999 ??/??/1999 Nashville, TN - unknown venue 01/15/1999 Denver, CO - Casino Cabaret 01/16/1999 Minneapolis, MN - The Ventura Gubernatorial Inauguration Party 01/16/1999 Aspen, CO - The Double Diamond (PROBABLY CANCELLED) 01/17/1999 Vail, CO - Garton's (PROBABLY CANCELLED) 01/20/1999 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 01/21/1999 Milwaukee, WI - Shank Hall January 22, 1999 Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre 01/23/1999 Chicago, IL - Park West January 24, 1999 Pontiac, MI - 7th House 01/27/1999 Columbus, OH - Ludlow's Bar POSTPONED - see 02/17 01/28/1999 Cleveland, OH - The Odeon POSTPONED - see 02/18 01/29/1999 Lackawana, NY - Funhouse/Sideshow Music Hall 01/30/1999 Pittsburgh, PA - Rosebud 02/02/1999 Scranton, PA - Tink's 02/05/1999 Philadelphia, PA - Theatre of the Living Arts February 6, 1999 New York, NY - Irving Plaza 02/07/1999 Annapolis, MD - Ram's Head Inn 02/09/1999 Lancaster, PA - Chameleon club 02/10/1999 Alexandria, VA - Birchmere 02/12/1999 Amagansett, NY - Stephen Talkhouse 02/13/1999 Boston, MA - Paradise Club 02/17/1999 Columbus, OH - Ludlow's Bar 02/18/1999 Cleveland, OH - The Odeon 10/26/1999 Allentown, PA - Crocodile Rock 10/27/1999 Annapolis, MD - Ram's Head Inn, (w/Linda Nelson) October 28, 1999 Philadelphia, PA - Theatre of Living Arts 10/29/1999 Falls Church, VA - State Theatre 10/31/1999 Somerville MA - Somerville Theatre 11/01/1999 Northampton, MA - Iron Horse Music Hall 11/02/1999 New York, NY - Irving Plaza 11/04/1999 Westhampton, NY - unknown venue 11/05/1999 Hershey, PA - Shakey's 11/06/1999 Poughkeepsie, NY - The Chance 11/07/1999 Winooski, VT - unknown venue 11/09/1999 Newark, DE - unknown venue November 12, 1999 Carrboro, NC - Cat's Cradle 11/13/1999 Atlanta, GA - Smith's 11/15/1999 Jacksonville, FL - The Florida Theatre 11/17/1999 Lake Buena Vista, FL - House of Blues Orlando 11/18/1999 St. Petersburg, FL - Jannus Landing 11/19/1999 Jacksonville, FL - American Public TV Conf. 11/20/1999 Miami, FL - Miami Book Fairwith Rock Bottom Remainders 11/21/1999 West Palm Beach, FL - Carefree Theatre 12/03/1999 Austin, TX - Austin City Limits Studio KGSR Ninth anniversary party 12/06/1999 New York, NY - Irving Plaza 2000 01/01/2000 Minneapolis, MN - unknown venue 01/22/2000 Austin, TX - "Primate Discourse" Interview w/Jody Denberg 01/23/2000 New York, NY - "Idiot's Delight" Radio Interview with Vin Scelsa 01/27/2000 Chicago, IL invitation only KXRT radio station show 01/28/2000 Pittsburgh, PA - Nick's Fat City 02/??/2000 Chicago, IL - WXRT 02/03/2000 Boston, MA - WBOS lunchtime concert 02/06/2000 New York, NY - Irving Plaza 02/12/2000 Philladelphia, PA - Theatre of the Living Arts 03/01/2000 Minneapolis, MN - Cedar Cultural Center 03/03/2000 Milwaukee, WI - The Rave March 4, 2000 Chicago, IL - Park West 03/05/2000 Ferndale, MI - Magic Bag 03/06/2000 Cleveland OH - The Odeon March 7, 2000 Pittsburgh, PA - Rosebud 03/10/2000 Toronto, Canada - Horseshoe Tavern 03/11/2000 Rochester, NY - Water Street Music Hall 03/12/2000 Albany, NY - Valentine's 03/14/2000 Boston, MA - Axis Theater 03/16/2000 New York, NY - Bowery Ballroom 03/17/2000 Philladelphia, PA - Theatre of the Living Arts 03/18/2000 South Amboy, NJ - Club Bene 03/20/2000 Seattle, WA - Century Ballroom 03/21/2000 Portland, OR - Aladdin Theatre March 23, 2000 San Francisco, CA - Great American Music Hall 03/25/2000 Las Vegas, NV - House of Blues 03/27/2000 Ventura, CA - Ventura Theatre 03/28/2000 West Hollywood, CA - House of Blues 03/29/2000 San Diego, CA - 4th & B 03/30/2000 San Juan Capistrano, CA - Coach House 04/01/2000 Phoenix, AZ - Alice Cooperstown 04/03/2000 Santa Fe, NM - Paramount 04/05/2000 Austin, TX - La Zona Rosa 04/06/2000 Houston, TX - Plaza 04/08/2000 Fort Worth, TX - Caravan of Dreams 04/11/2000 Nashville, TN - Belcourt Theatre 04/22/2000 Seattle, WA - Moore Theatre Wilderness Society Benefit 05/01/2000 Hollywood, CA - Studio 56 PRIVATE CONCERT w/DINNER 05/07/2000 Ingelmunster, Belgium - Labadoux Festival 05/11/2000 London, England - Jools Holland Show 05/20/2000 London, England - Kershaw session 05/22/2000 Dublin, Ireland - Olympia Theatre 05/23/2000 Belfast, Ireland - Belfast Opera House 05/24/2000 Glasgow, Scotland - The Old Fruit Market 05/25/2000 Manchester, England - The Lowery Centre 05/28/2000 Coventry, England - Warwick Arts Centre 05/29/2000 South Shields, England - Custom House 05/30/2000 London, England - Shepherds Bush Empire 08/??/2000 Hollywood, CA - House Of Blues, (joined w/ Jill Sobule) 08/09/2000 'Fred Walecki Benefit Concert' (Gathering Of The Clan) Knife Fighting Lessons Tour: 10/16/2000 Boston, MA - House of Blues 10/28/2000 Philadelphia, PA - Theatre Of The Living Arts 11/20/2000 Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre 11/21/2000 Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue 11/22/2000 Chicago, IL - Vic Theatre 11/24/2000 Ft. Wayne, IN - 11/25/2000 Pittsburgh, PA - Rosebud 11/26/2000 Cleveland, OH - Odeon 11/27/2000 Ferndale, MI - The Magic Bag 11/28/2000 Toronto, Ontario - The Phoenix 11/30/2000 Falls Church, VA - State Theatre 12/01/2000 Boston, MA - The Paradise 12/02/2000 Philadelphia, PA - Theatre of Living Arts 12/03/2000 Northampton, MA - Pearl Street 12/05/2000 Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 12/06/2000 Annapolis, MD - Rams Head Tavern December 8, 2000 Carrboro, NC - Cat's Cradle 12/09/2000 Charleston, SC - Music Farm December 10, 2000 Atlanta, GA - The Cotton Club 12/11/2000 New Orleans, LA - House of Blues 12/13/2000 St. Petersburg, FL - State Theater 12/14/2000 Lake Buena Vista, FL - House of Blues 12/15/2000 West Palm Beach, FL - the end of the fall tour ??/??/2000 - Los Angeles, CA Studio 56, 2001 05/14/2001 Denver, CO - "Free Lisl" Rally Trigger Happy Tour: 07/18/2001 San Diego, CA - 4th & B 07/20/2001 Las Vegas, NV - House of Blues 07/21/2001 Los Angeles, CA - El Rey Theater 07/22/2001 Anaheim, CA - House of Blues 07/24/2001 Petaluma, CA - Mystic Theater July 26, 2001 San Francisco, CA - Fillmore 07/27/2001 Portland, OR - Aladdin Theater July 28, 2001 Seattle, WA - King Cat Theater July 29, 2001 Vancouver, BC - Commodore Ballroom (with David Lindley) 07/31/2001 Boise, ID - The Big Easy 08/02/2001 Sand Point, ID - Memorial Field 08/04/2001 Double Diamond, Aspen CO 08/05/2001 Boulder, CO - Fox Theater 08/06/2001 Frisco, CO - Barclay's West 2002 07/26/2002 Calgary, Canada - Calgary Folk Festival 08/09/2002 Edmonton, Canada - Edmonton Folk Festival 10/30/2002 New York, NY - Late Show with David Letterman